Technology for switching modes (referred to hereinafter as “operation modes”) in which an apparatus operates according to a user operation using an operating device such as a button has been developed. As technology for switching operation modes of an apparatus according to a user operation, for example, the technology described in the following Patent Literature 1 may be exemplified.